All that remains Serie
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Eine Songfic-Serie zum neuen Fozzyalbum. Hauptcharakter: Chris Jericho Warnung: Alles SLASH-Fics. Part 3 ist da!
1. Nameless, faceless

**Title: Nameless, faceless**

Rating: PG-13, m/m Slash

Charakter: Chris, Andrew

Note: Keine in der Geschichte enthaltenen Personen gehören mir. Sie gehören sich selbst.

Der Song "Nameless, faceless" gehört Fozzy.

Chris hat das Auto vor seinem Haus geparkt. Seit etlichen Minuten sitzt er dort und überlegt, ob er reingehen soll oder einfach weiterfahren soll und alles hinter sich lassen soll.

Er könnte irgendwo ganz anders anfangen und mit der Zeit würde er sicher auch vergessen. Vergessen, was der Mann, den er liebt und von dem er glaubte, dass er ihn auch liebt, ihm angetan hatte.

Nein, er wird da reingehen und ihm damit konfrontieren! So einfach wird er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. So leicht nicht!

Er soll wissen, dass er alles weiß.

_See the broken man torn and twitched in grief_

_Screaming to the sky in pain and disbelief_

_How could it be that any man could allow this_

_Living in the filth of loaded innocence_

Chris dreht den Schlüssel im Schloß herum und öffnet die Tür leise. Sein blick fällt sofort auf Andrew, der zusammengesunken auf der Couch sitzt. Beinahe so, wie er ihn vor vier Tagen verlassen, als die Welt scheinbar noch in Ordnung war.

Chris´ Herz schlägt bei seinem Anblick schneller. Er kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann ihm so etwas antun konnte.

Wieviel war wirklich an den Gerüchten dran? Gerüchte wurden viel verstreut und meistens war nichts dran. Er hatte die ganze Sache auch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, sondern nur darauf gehört, was in den Umkleideräumen hinter vorgehaltener Hand geredet wurde. Er hatte Adam damit konfrontiert und er hatte ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Aber wieviel Glauben konnte er Adam schenken? Adam legte die Ding eoft so aus, dass sie zuerst unscheinbar wirkten, aber sich im Nachhinein zu seinem Vorteil wendeten.

Er lässt die Reisetasche neben seinen Füsse fallen.

"Hey, Andrew", sagt Chris mit wenig Freude in der Stimme.

Der große, blonde Mann richtet seine Augen auf seinen nach Hause gekommen Lover. Ein kurzes Feuer scheint seinen kraftlosen Körper zu durchfahren, als er ihn erblickt.

Er erhebt sich von der Couch, während Chris an der Tür stehen bleibt.

"Baby, du bist wieder da", ruft Andrew freudig aus und umarmt ihn so fest, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen wolle.

"Ja", flüstert Chris. Er kann nicht kraftvoller reden, weil ihm ein dicker Kloß im Hals steckt.

Er wirkt so unschuldig. Er scheint kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Ich löse mich von ihm, er lächelt mich an.

_Through it all the hearts of men grow colder_

_Numb to the world as the cowards get bolder_

_Yesterday´s success succeeds in tainting the mindset_

_Still we wonder where the good old days went_

"Ich fühle nichts", denkt Chris. "Ich fühle nichts, wenn ich ihn anschaue."

Laut sagt er: "Sag mir die Wahrheit, Andrew."

Sein Lächeln verschwindet schlagartig.

"Was?"

"Wo sind die guten, alte Dinge hin?"

"Was?", fragt Andrew wieder.

"Spiel nicht das Unschuldslamm", verlangt Chris bedrohlich. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass du gerne mit mir spielst, mit meinem Herzen."

Andrew fährt sich nervös durch die Haare: "Wovon...wovon redest du, Chris?"

"Du hättest vorischtiger sein sollen", fährt Chris fort. "Oder sollte ich es erfahren?"

"Erfahren? Was erfahren?"

"Oh, Gott, hör endlich auf damit! Adam hat mir alles erzählt."

Andrew´s Maske fällt. Aus dem unschuldigen Gesicht zeichnet sich nun Reue ab.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich mit Shane betrogen habe", beteuert Andrew. "Das musst du mir glauben, Chris."

"Es ist also wirklich wahr?"

Andrew nickt wortlos.

"Ich würde dir verdammten Schlampe am liebsten am liebsten sämtliche Zähne auszuschlagen", lässt Chris seiner Wut freien Lauf. Er atmet tief ein und sagt dann sanfter: "Aber ich kann nicht."

Andrew versucht seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er kann Chris nicht in die Augen schauen.

_And I am nameless_

_There´s no mistaking where the future lies_

_And I am faceless_

_In the bed your´re made sleeps in failure in you tonight_

"Wenn wir in die Zukunft blicken, werden die Fehler vergessen sein", sagt Chris leise kaum hörbar.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Was ich damit meine?", wiederholt Chris, wobei er verächtlich grinst. "Das Leben muss weitergehen. Du wirst mich vergessen, ich werde dich vergessen. Eines Tages werden wir namenlos und gesichtslos sein."

"Du verzeihst mir also?", fragt Andrew hoffnungsvoll und willl mit einer Hand Chris´ Gesicht berühren, aber dieser weicht der Berührung aus.

"Verzeihen? Wie kann ich dir etwas verzeihen, was immer zwischen uns stehen wird?"

"Aber...Chris."

_Take a look around at the hell you created_

_Self respect and dignity just memories faded_

_Each day a little closer to the fate you have made_

_Life wasted on myself and the stench of my decay_

Chris wendet kurz den Blick von Andrew ab und lässt seine Augen durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Er bleibt bei den Bildern kleben, die an der Wand über dem Kamin hängen. Andrew und er. Sie waren doch so ein perfektes Paar gewesen. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt gewesen.

Perfektion? Bestimmung? Alles Ironie. Alles verdammte Zeitverschwendung!

Chris´ Augen starren in Andrew´s. Ein Lächeln streicht um Chris´ Mundwinkel. Andrew´s Augen weiten sich in Ungläubigkeit.

"Komm her, flüstert Chris, tritt näher an Andrew heran, legt eine Hand hinter seinen Hals und zieht sein Gesicht zu seinem heran.

Seine Lippen bedecken Andrew´s Lippen. Sie verfallen in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_Refuse to accept at the hell you would have me play_

_The call of its master I won´t live in betray_

_Outstretched of your land you are a man undone_

_No shame, no pride, no faith, your soul´s a selting sun_

"Du wirst mich nie wieder zum Narren halten!", spuckt Chris aus.

Andrew, der sich zuvor bei ihren Kuss in Sicherheit wiegte, weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht.

Chris nimmt seine Reisetasche wieder auf, wendet sich zur Tür und öffnet sie. Einmal dreht er sich noch um: "Wenn ich wieder komme, bist du aus meinen Haus verschwunden!"

"Chris! Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Chris!"

"Aber du konntest mich betrügen? Das konntest du mir antun? Nun weiß ich auch, warum Vince dich gefeuert hat. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Er dreht sich um, tritt aus der Tür und lässt sie ins Schlo fallen.

Durch die geschlossene Tür hört er immer noch Andrew´s verzweifelte Schreie. Die Sonne scheint ihm ins Gesicht. Er atmet tief durch und geht zurück zu seinem Auto.

"Auf in ein neues Leben!", spricht Chris zu sich selbst. "Auf zu neuen Abenteuern!"

Ende


	2. Enemy

Titel: Enemy

Charaktere: Chris, Jay

A/N: Die hier aufgeführten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sie gehören sich selbst. Die Geschichte ist rein erfunden. Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass keine der hier aufgeführten Personen homosexuell ist; sie sind alle verheiratet. Es ist reine Fiktion, meine Phantasie.

Ich laufe durch den Backstagebereich, in meine Umkleidekabine. Dicht gefolgt von Chris Benoit, der mein Tag-Team-Partner war. Wir haben einen Sieg gegen Christian und Tyson Tomko eingefahren. Ich sollte glücklich sein. Ich sollte glücklich sein, dass ich meinen Erzrivalen besiegt habe oder besser gesagt Chris Benoit hat Tyson besiegt, aber wer wird denn kleinlich sein? Der Sieg ist besiegelt.

„Das war ein echt gutes Match, nicht?", versucht mir Benoit ein Gespräch aufzudrücken, wozu ich gerade absolut nicht in Stimmung bin.

„Ja", erwidere ich kurz angebunden, in der Hoffnung, dass er merkt, dass ich meine Ruhe haben will.

Benoit geht unter die Dusche. Ich höre das Wasser rauschen und überlege, wie ich auf andere Gedanken kommen kann. Ich muss aufhören an ihn zu denken. Ich will nicht an ihn denken. Es macht mich krank. Ich will nicht die nächste Nacht wieder schlaflos verbringen.

Ich verlasse den Umkleideraum und laufe ziellos durch die Gänge. Eine Tür öffnet sich und Christian tritt heraus. Am liebsten möchte ich mich umdrehen und einfach weglaufen, aber meine Beine sind schwer wie Blei und ich kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren.

Er kommt auf mich zu, will wortlos an mir vorbeigehen.

„Jay!", kommt ein unkontrollierter Schrei aus meiner Kehle.

Er bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Er sagt kein Wort, aber seine Augen fragen in abweisend: „Was willst du, Jericho?"

„Das war eine Supervorstellung heute Abend", mache ich den kläglichen Versuch ihn meinerseits in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Er zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Er hat verloren, er ist deprimiert und es scheint, als wolle ich in seinen Wunden rumbohren, aber das will ich nicht. Warum begreift er das nicht?

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

Er schaut mich fragend an, wobei er neugierig seine Augenbrauen hochzieht.

„Ich gebe mit Fozzy noch ein kleines Konzert in einer Bar." Zögerlich frage ich: „Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

„Warum?", wirft er überraschend den Raum.

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Der kleine Bastard! Ich überlege fieberhaft.

„Der alten Zeiten wegen", sage ich dümmlich.

Seine blauen Augen durchdringen mich, er ist unsicher.

„Okay, meinetwegen. Ich hab nichts anderes vor", willigt er schließlich nach den schweigsamen Sekunden, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, ein.

Tyson tritt aus dem Umkleideraum, aus dem Jay zuvor kam.

"Bist du fertig? Wir müssen los", sagt er an Jay gerichtet und schenkt mir keinerlei Beachtung.

Jay schüttelt den Kopf und erwidert: "Ich geh mit Chris weg."

Tyson zieht die Augenbrauen in Missgefallen hoch und meint: "Du weißt, dass du erwartet wirst!"

"Er kann mich am Arsch lecken!"

"Soll ich das wortwörtlich so ausrichten, wenn er mich fragt?"

Jay schüttelt Kopf und bringt sein unwiderstehliches Grinsen zum Vorschein: "Nicht unbedingt so, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

Tyson nickt: "Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Eins ag ich dir aber gleich: Ich halt nicht meinen Arsch für dich hin!"

"Lass das meine Sorge sein."

"Okay."

Tyson macht sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz.

"Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommst", mache ich Jay wieder auf mich aufmerksam.

"Mach dir um mich mal meine keine Sorgen, ich krieg das schon wieder hin", wehrt er ab, obwohl ich nicht den blasesten Schimmer von was oder wem überhaupt die Rede ist.

Ich stehe auf der Bühne. Meine Hände sind feucht von Schweiß. Mein Herz pocht wie wild. Es ist nicht mein erster Auftritt, aber die Aufregung ist jedes Mal von Neuem da. Meine Augen haben nur ein Ziel. Ihn! Wie er da sitzt in seiner engen Jeanshose und dem schwarzen Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen sind und Einblick auf seine haarlose, durchtrainierte Brust bieten. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er das Hemd weiter öffnet und über seine Nippel streicht, die hart werden und wie ich ihn ablöse, indem ich mit meiner Zunge darüberfahre. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er dabei leise stöhnt und mit seinen Händen durch meine Haare fährt.

Ich fange an zu singen. Ich singe diesen Song nur für ihn. Meine Augen sind mit Seinen verankert, als ob er genau weiß, dass ich nur für ih singe.

_Do you remember me_

_You can´t see the things_

_That make me who I am_

_You´ll never understand_

Wir waren Freunde, wir sind nun Feinde. Es ist bekannt, der schmale Grad zwischen Liebe und Hass.

_And I gotta keep moving, you´re living off my sweat_

_Moving, the devil´s on my back_

_And these are the days that dreamed about_

_And you´re always there to remind me_

Wir kämpfen soviele Kämpfe, dass es scheint, dass jeder Kampf ein Stück von der Erinnerung an unsere vergangene Freundschaft nimmt.

_You´re my enemy_

_All that we had has gone away_

_There are times that fade away_

_But you´re still be my enemy_

Ja, Jay, du bist mein Feind. Ich habe diese Zeilen nur für dich geschrieben, wie ich sie jetzt nur für dich singe.

_The friend you had in me_

_You turned on so easily_

_I´m sad to see you go_

_At least now I now_

Warum musste es diese Wendung nehmen? Ich habe getan, als ob es mir egal ist. Ich habe dich in den Glauben gelassen, dass du mir egal ist. Aber ich kann nicht vergessen. Das Vergessen fällt mir so schwer, ist unmöglich. Warum tun wir uns das an? Warum kam es, wie es kam?

Ich würde dir so gerne sagen, wie oft ich alleine in meinem Hotelzimmer sitze, meine Wunden lecke und weine. Ich weine wegen dir, Jay, weil du mein Feind bist, aber du es nicht sein sollst.

_And I see clearly now_

_You tried to bleed me_

_And I see clearly now_

_You tried to feed on me_

Ich sehe nun klar, die Wahrheit trifft mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Wir können keine Freunde sein, weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich nicht wie einen Freund, sondern wie einen Mann, den ich begehre, den ich besitzen will, der mich besitzen soll.

Das Konzert ist vorbei, aber der Schweiß klebt immer noch an meinem Körper. Der Bass dröhnt immer noch in meinen Ohren. Ich verliere mich immer noch in Jay´s wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Wir sitzen zusammen an der Bar bei einem Glas Bier.

"Eure neuen Songs sind echt cool", holt mich Jay aus meinen Träumen zurück.

Ich bin mir seiner Worte bewusst, aber sie kommen wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich bin mit den Gedanken so weit weg, obwohl der Mann meiner Träume so nah ist.

"Jay", sage ich so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er es überhaupt wahrgenommen hat, denn er antwortet nicht.

Ich weiß nicht mal was ich sagen wollte. Er macht mich einfach so nervös, dass ich unfähig bin meine Gedanken in klare Worte zu fassen.

"Chris", spricht mich Jay an und ich ertappe mich selbst, wie ich ihn unverhohlen anstarre. "Wir sollten langsam los machen, es ist schon spät."

Ich nicke wie in Trance, lege einen Geldschein auf den Tresen und wir verlassen die Bar, steigen in mein Auto und fahren los. Ich versuche mich krampfhaft auf das Fahren zu konzentrieren, ich spüre Jay´s Blicke auf mir.

"Was ist?", frage ich völlig unsicher.

"Nichts, was soll sein?"

"Du starrst mich an."

"Sorry", sagt er kleinlaut.

"Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen."

"Doch, es gibt eine Menge Dinge, für die ich mich entschuldigen muss."

Wir bleiben an einer roten Ampel stehen und somit bietet sich die Gelegenheit, dass ich ihm nun erneut direkt in die Augen gucken kann.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe und was in den letzten Monaten zwischen uns vorgefallen ist." Ich weiß nicht ob ich wache oder träume. "Ich möchte, dass es wieder ist wie früher."

Hinter uns hupt ein Auto, ich richte meine Augen auf die Ampel, die wieder auf Grün umgeschalten hat, ich trete auf das Gaspedal. Noch vier Straßen und wir sind an unserem Hotel.

Die restliche Fahrt schweigen wir beide vor uns hin.

Ich fahre auf den Parkplatz und suche nach einer freien Parklücke.

"Dort, ist was frei", meint Jay und deutet in eine Richtung, die ich nun auch anfahre. das Auto ist geparkt, ich stelle den Motor ab. Er steigt nicht aus und ich mache auch keine Anstalten das Auto zu verlassen.

"Jay, ich muss dir was gestehen", fange ich an.

Bevor ich den Staz zu Ende bringen kann legt er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen: "Ssscht, sag nichts."

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. Bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht, beugt er sich zu mir rüber und presst seine sanften, weichen Lippen auf meinen Mund. Wie Stromschläge fahren Wärmewellen durch meinen gesamten Körper. Ich öffne meine Lippen leicht und sofort dringt seine warme, feuchte Zunge wohlig in meinen Mund. Eine Hand greift hinter meinen Nacken und er zieht mich noch näher an sich heran. Ich fühle mich dem Himmel ein Stück näher.

Nach Minuten, die wie mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkommen, lösen wir uns voneinander.

Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen, ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf seinen Gesicht ab.

"Wie...? Woher wusstest du...?", frage ich perplex.

"Ich habe vielleicht eine Menge Fehler gemacht, aber ich bin nicht blind, wie du mich im Club angeschaut hast, da war mir klar, dass du genauso fühlst wie ich?"

Jay fühlt genauso wie ich?

Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und frage ihn: "Willst du noch mit zu mir kommen?"

Er lächelt und erwidert: "Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte."

Wer dachte, dass Träume so schnell wahr werden und aus Feinden Liebhaber werden?


	3. Wanderlust

**Wanderlust**

Ich laufe ziellos durch die Halle. Durchquere einen Gang nach dem Nächsten. Es sind noch einige Stunden bis die Show beginnt und somit bin ich bis auf die Ringcrew ziemlich allein. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich ein bisschen Zeit für mich habe, damit ich endlich den Versuch unternehmen kann meine Gedanken zu ordnen. In den letzten Tagen bin ich dieser Misere ziemlich aus dem Weg gegangen, indem ich mich von einer

Partynacht in die Nächste begeben habe, dank Randy und Dave, die mich durch die Clubs geschleppt hatten, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ich wollte meist nicht, aber es war eine gute Entschuldigung, um allen Problemen aus den Weg gehen zu können, vor allem einer ganz bestimmter Person.

_I´ve been around the world a thousand times_

_Seen the same places and faces and traces_

_I never forget, regret, reject, expect_

_Quenching my thirst_

_Complacence is curse_

Vertraute Stimme, die aus einem der Umkleideräume zu mir hervordringen, veranlassen mich zum Stehenbleiben. Vor allem die Stimme, einer ganz bestimmten Person.

"Ich...ich kann dir das Alles erklären, Adam."

"Na, dann fang mal an. Ich bin gespannt, welches neues Lügennetz du dir zusammengespinnt hast."

"Es ist die Wahrheit", versucht sich Jay aus der Affäire zu ziehen.

"Du willst mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass du nichts mit Chris-fucking-Jericho hattest? Du bist nicht wahllos mit ihm ins Bett gesprungen und hast dir von ihm nicht dein letztes bisschen Verstand rausvögeln lassen?"

"Ich...ich..."

"Heul jetzt nicht rum wie ein verdammtes, kleines Mädchen."

"Adam...ich...ich wollte das nicht!"

"Also ist es wahr? Und was heißt, du wolltest das nicht? Hat er dich gezwungen seinen Schwanz zu lutschen?"

"N...n...nein."

"Du machst mich krank! Du machst mich echt krank!"

"Adam..."

_I climb from mountain to mountain_

_Bird on a wing_

_Like the wind_

_The song that I sing_

Mein Herz bleibt stehen, als sich die ür öffnet. Ich möchte mich wegdrehen und einfach davongehen, aber meine Beine sind wie angewurzelt. Jede Kraft ist aus mir gewichen. Ich starre in das überraschte Gesicht von Tyson Tomko, dass sich sofort zu einer finsteren Miene verzieht.

"Was suchst du hier?", fragt er im Flüsterton.

Er ist sauer, aber es hat den Anschein, dass er meine Anwesenheit nicht auffliegen lassen will.

"Ich...", mache ich den kläglichen Versuch einer Erklärung, der aber von Tyson noch in der Ausführung unterbrochen wird.

"Hau ab", faucht er mich böse an. "Du hast schon genug Unheil angerichtet."

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich weiß, was er damit meint, dennoch will ich mich verwissern: "Was meinst du damit?"

"Verpiss dich!", sagt er warnend, in einem etwas lauteren Tonfall als zuvor.

_Never satisfied to stand in line_

_Wasting my time_

_It´s time to shine_

Ich komme in mein Hotelzimmer, der Abend war die Hölle. Ich hatte ein Match gegen Adam und ich dachte er würde mich in diesem Ring umbringen. Er hat mich so hart rangenommen, dass mein Körper noch mehr als gewöhnlich schmerzt.

Ich will nur noch in mein Bett, aber der Gedanke an mitgehörte Gespräch zwischen Adam und Jay geht mir einfach nicht aus den Kopf.

Bereut Jay unsere gemeinsame Nacht? Wie konnte Adam davon erfahren?

_I just can´t get away from yesterday_

_But I keep on living the wanderer´s way_

_And over and I stard anew_

_But I can´t escape the thoughts of you_

Die Ungewissheit macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich greife nach meinem Handy und wähle Jay´s Nummer. Die Mailbox meldet sich. Zuerst möchte ich einfach frustriert auflegen, aber im letzten Moment überlege ich es mir doch anders, räuspere mich kurz und spreche in den Hörer: "Jay? Hier ist Chris. Ich wollte mit dir reden...aber du schläfst sicher schon. Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber...ich muss viel an dich denken."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schalte mein Handy aus. Das ist doch einfach lächerlich! Was erwarte ich von ihm?

_I tried play your game a thousand times_

_And I let it infect and fefect and affect_

_My clarity, my charity, my destiny_

_Sold out who I was_

_And what I could be_

Irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein, denn durch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür wurde ich geweckt. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich nur geträumt habe, aber erneutes Klopfen macht mir die Realität bewusst. Ich steige aus dem Bett und wandele noch im Halbschlaf zur Tür. Ich öffne sie und da steht Jay vor mir. Nun war ich mir wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich wach war oder doch nur träumte.

"Hey!", wirft er einfach so in den Raum.

Ich bin verwirrt und unsicher. Und das liegt sicher nicht nur daran, dass es zwei Uhr morgens ist.

"Jay." Mehr kann ich nicht sagen.

Mein Augenmerk richtet sich auf ein Veilchen, dass Jay´s hinreißende Augen verunstaltete.

"Was ist passiert?", frage ich, obwohl ich es mir denken kann, nach dem mitgehörten Gespräch vom Vormittag.

Jay schluckt: "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Klar", entspringt es meiner Kehle kläglich und ich gehe ein Stück zur Seite, um Jay Einlass zu gebieten.

Er tritt den Raum, ich spüre, dass er leicht nervös ist und sich unwohl fühlt.

"Ich...ich hab deine Nachricht gehört."

"Hast du?", frage ich dümmlich.

Er nickt: "Ja."

Ich streiche mir durch die Haare, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

_I drift from moment to moment_

_Looking for serenity_

_A place to stand_

_A home for me_

_In a world that´s fueling insanity_

"Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", überrumpelt mich Jay mit einer Frage, mit der ich gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Äh, ja sicher, wenn du willst."

"Danke."

"Aber...aber was ist mit Adam?"

Beim Klang des Namens zuckt Jay zusammen.

"Er schläft", sagt er nach einer kurzen, peinlichen Pause.

"Er wird merken, dass du nicht da bist."

"Er schläft, er merkt nichts", erwidert Jay trocken.

"Bist du dir sicher?", frage ich besorgt. "Ich will nicht, dass..."

"Du willst nicht das was? Das er mich wieder bestraft?"

Bei Jay´s Direktheit bleiben mir die Worte weg. Meine Kehle ist trocken.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

Er lächelt mich bitter an: "Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich hätte mich nicht hinreißen lassen dürfen."

Nun bereut er also unsere gemeinsame Nacht. Oder hat er die ganze Zeit über nur mit mir gespielt? Ist das alles nur ein verdammtes Spiel? Wie konnte ich glauben, dass aus Freinden Liebhaber werden können? Aber andererseits, wie konnte er wissen, dass ich den Streit mit Adam mitbekommen würde? Wieso das blaue Auge?

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jay seine Lippen zärtlich auf meine drückt. All meine Bedenken sind auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Ich kann nicht anders als mich ihm, meinem geliebten Feind, hinzugegeben.

_Never satisfied to stand in line_

_Wasting my time_

_It´s my time to shine_

Jay scheint Adam unterlegen zu sein, aber ohne Zweifel muss ich zugeben, dass ich Jay unterlegen bin...


End file.
